Concrete mixer trucks are fairly well-known/well-understood pieces of equipment, and are widely used in the construction industry. As is appreciated, these trucks are utilized to mix and transport concrete to various job sites, including building sites, road construction projects, etc. In addition, Concrete mixer trucks are typically used in very harsh environments and are designed to handle very rugged materials. Obviously, these vehicles navigate a wide variety of roadways, including highways, city streets, county roads, gravel roads and other rugged terrain. In many cases, these trucks will also be required to access construction sites, which often do not include maintained roads. Due to these requirements, durability is required.
The handling of concrete itself is a dirty and harsh undertaking. The weight and abrasive nature of the concrete itself requires that handling equipment is very robust. Concrete will often adhere to many surfaces and structures of a mixing truck, and has the potential for causing excess wear and/or damage. As such, it would be highly beneficial to form components and portions of a concrete mixing truck from materials which are ‘concrete resistant.” This is challenging however, due to the general strength and durability requirements, which often suggests that steel and various metals are utilized.
Aside from the generally harsh characteristics of concrete, cleaning technologies also create challenges. One approach to cleaning concrete mixer truck involves the use of acids and other chemicals. While this is extremely efficient, it also causes corrosion and related deterioration of metal components.
As generally suggested above, it is beneficial to use optimum components on the concrete mixer truck, which perform well, are durable, and also help to reduce overall weight. One such approach to reducing weight involves the use alternative materials. That said, special care must be taken to ensure strength, durability and manufacturability requirements are met. Given the harsh operating conditions encountered and the challenges related to handling concrete, the use of alternative materials has not been widely accepted. Steel remains the primary material utilized for most truck components, as it provides the level of strength and durability needed.